A Whole New Life
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: When Esme and Alice rescue Carlisle and Jasper from Aro's brutal slave trade, how close will they really get to them?
1. Chapter 1

Esme's POV

Every year, Alice and I got two slaves to take care of at the Volturi slave auction. This year, though, it seemed special for some reason. When we walked in, we saw two adorable blondes, tied back to back, one crying the other looking around frantically. Both had matted hair, and both were unbelievably skinny. When we walked over, the one that wasn't crying looked up. "Hi."  
"Awww. Hi."  
Aro came over then. "Ahh, these two." he frowned then, and kicked the one that was crying. "Shut up!" The little blonde squeeked in pain and whimpered, curling up into a little ball. "Anyway, these two....one has psycological issues, the other medical issues, so, i'll give them to you for 1500."  
I payed him and picked the crying one up. "Thank you-"  
"would you like me to clean them up for you?"  
I'd tried that once, thinking it would make my job easier. It made it that much harder.  
"No, that's alright, Aro. Thank you." I carried the crying one carefully, while Alice carried the other. Alice sat in the back seat with the other blonde, but when I tried

to put mine in the back seat, he clung to me, sobbing still. "Shhhhhh...You're

alright." He still sobbed and shook. "Baby, baby. It's okay." He started to calm a bit,

and I sat him in the car seat. I got into the drivers seat and started to the airport.

I was slightly disturbed....Never before had I had a slave so thin i could feel every

bone in his body. I wished I could end their suffering at this very moment, but I knew

it would be a long haul for both of them. when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw

the other gently touching certain points.  
a gentle touch on his hand, a gentle stroke on his shoulder, a stroke down his arm, a gentle sweep across his belly... I'd have to remember that, because he stopped sobbing and shaking, and was just sniffing and shivering. The younger one covered him up with a light blanket, and he hunkered down in it, closing his eyes and burying his face. "What're your names?" I asked. "I'm Jasper" the younger one pointed out. I heard him whispering to the older one. "Can you tell them your name?" He didn't answer, just buried his face further. Jasper gently pat the older one's head. "He's Carlisle."  
Alice turned around, smiling, and took Jasper's hand. "I'm Alice."  
I looked at him in the rearview mirror, smiling hugely as Alice smiled at him. "I'm Esme."  
We drove to the airport, and Jasper tried so hard to walk beside Alice, but he was too weak....in too much pain. "Jasper, why don't you let me carry you?" Alice offered, holding her arms out. Jasper nodded and was scooped up by Alice. I was still carrying Carlisle, but, in reality, I knew that both of them would tower over us. But, in fear and pain, they were reduced to...this.  
we got on the plane, and sat them in the seat beside us so that we were on the ends and they were in the middle. People passing by stared, gawked, made faces...But neither of them seemed to mind...they were used to it. A stewardess came by, asking us if there

was anything we wanted. Jasper touched Carlisle's hand, and he turned to him. I touched Carlisle's hair, and he turned to me. "Is there anything you want, sweetie?" In response, he swallowed thirstily. "Jasper?"  
"C....can I have water too?..."  
"Of course you can, sweetheart." I touched his hand, then turned back to the

stewardess.  
"Two waters, please." I wrapped my arm gently around Carlisle. He looked up at me, a bit unsure. "It's okay. I won't ever hurt you. You'll never be abused again. You're safe now." The stewardess came back with the waters, handed one to Jasper, and one to Carlisle. I opened Carlisle's and held it out to him. He took it, and drank almost the entire bottle. I screwed the cap on, and put the bottle in the cup holder on the back of the seat in front of us. I wrapped my arm around him again, and he warily lay his head on my shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV Jasper was so sweet, and had SUCH a personality. We talked and laughed the whole flight.  
"Jasper? I don't mean to ask you something overly personal or...I don't know....but, how long were you there?"  
He just shrugged. "Longer than him." He motioned to Carlisle. "But I wasn't abused before. I guess it didn't bother me as much as him."  
Without even thinking about it, I pulled him into a hug. When I pulled away from him,  
he was smiling so hugely...He was adorable. "Hey...uhm....Th....thank you for rescuing us...Th...there are no words for how grateful."  
"Jasper, it's nothing. We've done this all before...Say, do you have any nicknames?"  
"Other than derogatory ones, no...."  
"How about Jazz or Jazzy?"  
He smiled. "Perfect."  
My smile faded as I remembered something he said. "You said he was abused before...?"  
"Yes...?..."  
"By whom?"  
"His father....his father's friends..." He shrugged. "And then he gets turned into a vampire, and comes here searching for relief..."  
"What about you? Where'd you come from?"  
"I was a soldier when I was turned. I ran away from the camp they were keeping me at.  
but, I came here." He sighed. "what a mistake that was...." We landed then, and when I looked over, Esme was holding Carlisle pretty close....I wondered how she did that.  
I helped Jasper stand, and waited as the rest of the passengers scuffled by. "Do you need me to carry you?"  
"N...no?.....j...just walk slow....." "Okay." I kept a hand on his back, just in case he fell and I needed to act quickly.  
Esme carried Carlisle, who had one hand clinging to her blouse. She smiled softly down on him and nuzzled him. In turn, he blushed, smiled just the tiniest bit, and buried his face in her top. From Seattle, we drove home and took them in. They both seemed utterly astounded at the house. I saw Esme take Carlisle upstairs...probably to clean him up. They were both unbelievably dirty, and their hair was matted so badly....it probably hurt SO badly...

Esme's POV I sat Carlisle down on the floor and kneeled in front of him. "Do you trust me to wash you?"  
He nodded shyly.  
"That means naked, now. Do you mind?"  
He shook his head shyly again. I stroked his cheek a few times, and got up to run water and get towels. I came back to him again, and put a hand on both arms gently. "Are you SURE?"  
He nodded.  
"Absolutely. Because you can have swimming trunks if you want."  
He shrugged. I'm sure he's done this so many times with pain, that as long as I didn't hurt him he didn't care.  
"Alright." I started gently stripping him down, watching his face carefully. God...he was so skinny and had so many scars....I don't think there was an inch of his body from his shoulders down that wasn't scarred. I gently stroked a large scar on his chest. "Do these hurt, sweetheart?"  
He shrugged. "Sometimes?"  
He nodded.  
"Do they hurt when someone touches them?"  
He shook his head.  
"When you're stressed?"  
He nodded.  
I stroked his face again. "Can you talk, sweetie?"  
He looked down, and nodded. I was afraid I had offended or embarrassed him in some way.  
"That's okay, honey. You don't have to talk right now." I tipped his chin up to look me in the eyes. "It's okay, honey, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to know.  
I didn't mean it as an intelligence thing. I know you're smart."  
That got him to smile just the tiniest bit, and it made my day.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I gently put him in the tub, turned the water off as it was getting a bit too deep, changed into a swim suit, and got into the tub with him. As I washed him, I realized I didn't...quite like touching him. I was too afraid I'd hurt him or scare him. Then, too, I didn't really like feeling every bone in his body...it was terrible to think how much these slaves suffered....most of them didn't make it, or were tortured like this the rest of their lives.  
Though, HE seemed to be enjoying it. He whimpered in pleasure every now and then as I did something he liked, and looked a bit sleepy. When I was finished, he tried to return the favor.  
"Awwww. Honey, I'll get washed off later. Thank you, though." I kissed his forehead, and he blushed cutely. He may have been too skinny, but he was utterly. adorable. I got him out, dried him off, helped him put some new clothes on, and sat him on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror. I tried to brush his hair out, but the matts weren't budging, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Shhhh." I stroked his cheek. "Don't cry, honey. Does it hurt that bad?"  
He nodded, still grimacing in pain.  
"Do you mind if I cut it?"  
he shook his head, then looked at me. I took the electric razor out of the drawer.  
"Are you sure?" this was the reason I hadn't even bothered to wash his hair in the tub. It was way too matted.  
He nodded, and I started. I was a bit afraid I was going to mess up and have to shave his head, but I think I did fine, and got all the matts out. He did end up with a buzzcut, almost like Emmett's, but his stood up about a centimeter off of his head. He looked relieved, I knew it felt so much better, plus he looked adorable. I just needed to trim the back now. "Look down for me, honey." He did, and I trimmed until it looked uniform. "Alright. Now I'm going to wash it, alright?" I smiled, and he turned and smiled back. "Aawwwww." I hugged him, watching him blush. adorable... I washed his

hair, as gently as I could in a sink, and towel dried it. It stood up all over the

place. I giggled, and he blushed, squirming a little. "Oh, honey, don't think I'm

making fun of you." He nodded, and I took the hairdryer to his hair, knowing he would have a small afro if I didn't. his hair was curly before I cut it, I knew it would be now. I took him into

the guest room, lie him down, and covered him up. He hunkered down in the covers and whimpered cutely. I smiled and stroked his arm and shoulder, murmuring to him softly.

"It's all going to be okay now. No one will hurt you. No one will call you names. No

one will....no one will....." I couldn't bring myself to say it.... "It's all going to

be okay. Okay?" He nodded sleepily, and before I even smiled, he was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV After I was done thoroughly cleaning Jasper's wounds and washing him off, I cut his hair nicely and lie him down. His hair looked misplaced, but it was the only way I could get it without the matts. It was in tight curls against his head, looking like a

small afro. I showed him to the guest room, where Carlisle was lying in the other of

two beds.  
Jasper stroked what was left of his hair. "She cut his hair..."  
"she had to Jasper. His was as bad as yours."  
"I know. It looks a lot better. and I'm sure it feels that way, too."  
I gently cupped my hand over his cheek and stroked with my thumb. "Jasper, neither of

you deserved this. Any of it. The beatings, the...sexual abuse... You didn't deserve any of

it. You deserve this. A home, people that love you, a family..." I smiled softly. "and

now you have all that."  
He smiled back and nodded. "Thank you....so much...I..I can't....I can't describe how

grateful I am."  
"You're welcome. By the way, I think you should sleep in my room tonight. Okay?"  
he blushed furiously. "okay."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Esme's POV

I woke up to the sound of quiet sobs. I sat absolutely still for a moment,

trying to figure out where they were coming from. I silently slinked to the guestroom and

opened the door. Carlisle was curled into a tiny ball, shaking and crying, the covers

pulled around him tightly. "carlisle!" I ran to his bed.  
"HN!" he shook more. I stroked his back gently, grimacing a little as I felt my way down his vertebrea.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay. You're alright." What had spooked him like

this?...."Sweetheart? can you tell me what's wrong?" He seemed to calm his shaking a

little.

Alice's POV

I felt jasper jolt upright beside me. He had obviously heard the sobbing, too.  
"what is that, jasper?"  
He was already bolting to the guest room. "I can't believe I forgot!" I followed him,  
and walked in just in time to see Esme completely calm him. A gentle touch on one hand,

a stroke on the shoulder, stroke down the arm, and a stroke across the belly. He

uncoiled, but he was still shaking a little. Jasper was crying in the doorway. "what's wrong, sweetheart?" I stroked his hair.  
"I forgot...i forgot he had those panick attacks. it wouldn't have been this bad if I

had stayed with him! This is my fault!" he sobbed.  
"No, no, Jazzy! It's not. You had a lot going on yourself. Don't blame yourself. You

didn't know he was sleeping alone." he looked up at me. "well....that's true'  
I smiled. "See? it's not your fault. Is he okay now?"  
He nodded. "he should be..."

Esme's POV

I held carlisle close after I had mostly calmed him, and stroked his hair. "Are

you okay now, sweetheart?"  
he nodded.  
"I think you should sleep with me, sweetie'  
he nodded again.  
"what happened that made you so scared?"  
"I have panick attacks at night....."  
"Aawwwwww, sweetheart..." I held him close and sang softly to him.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up before Carlisle, and apparently, Alice woke up before Jasper, because

she was downstairs cooking breakfast with me. After a while, we heard Carlisle and

Jasper thunking down the stairs sleepily, then sit at the table. We heard them talk a

little, but then we heard Carlisle cry out. "Jasper...."  
"SHUT UP. YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF. YOU'RE

SCARED OF THE DARK, LIKE A STUPID LITTLE BOY!"  
Alice and I looked at each other in shock. Had sweet Jasper really said that? We both

rushed in to the dining room. Carlisle was sitting on one side of the table, head down,

not even moving, and Jasper was on the opposite side, glaring.  
I kneeled in front of Carlisle, as Alice kneeled in front of Jasper. "Honey, you know

that's not true." I stroked his face, and felt tears roll down my hand. "Sweetheart.

You're not an idiot, you're working on your independence, because you need to recover.

And you're not scared of the dark, you're scared of the memories that haunt you, aren't

you?" He nodded.  
"See? None of that's true. Did he hurt you?"  
He paused.  
"Did he punch you?"  
He nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I kneeled in front of Jasper. "Why did you say that, Jazzy?"  
"Because it's TRUE!"  
"Honey, you know it isn't." I stroked his face. "Why did you say it? Are you grumpy

today? Did he say something to you?  
"No...he didn't say anything..." He whimpered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was thinking about how I forgot..."  
"Honey, that's not your fault. I told you."  
"I know...but I was worried he'd have another..."  
"He was with Esme, honey. It's okay."  
He hung his head. "Do you want to apologize to him?" He nodded.  
They hugged each other and Jasper apologized, gently hugging Carlisle.  
"Awww." I patted their heads. "Okay, let's get something in your bellies and get you

off to the doctor's."  
Both sets of eyes widened in fear. "The...doctor's?"  
"Yes...Honey, your doctor and our doctor are probably worlds apart. Your doctor was

probably some form of torture, but here, a doctor makes you feel better and helps heal

your wounds."  
they both nodded, but they ate slowly, as if to prolong not going to the doctor.  
Before we went, we took them upstairs and took them to the closet, filled with their

new clothes. Jasper was so excited to actually have clothes that weren't work hand-me-

downs or so torn up they barely passed as clothes. Tears rolled down Jasper's face as

he hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you...."

Esme's POV

Carlisle's reaction was much the same as Jasper's. He was so overjoyed at

something so simple as having new clothes.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." I kissed his forehead.  
We took them to the doctor's office, and waited for what seemed like forever while they

were tested, vaccinated, and asked career-related questions. Finally, they came out and

Carlisle crawled into my lap while Jasper crawled into Alice's. we waited a few more hours for their results, just talkint to them and comforting them

if need be. Eventually, the doctor came out, a giant folder with her. Alice and I both

sat on the edge of our chairs in anticipation.  
"Well...Carlisle weighs 83 pounds and Jasper weighs 85..."  
I stroked Carlisle's arm as he looked down, disappointed. Alice did the same with

Jasper. "Carlisle has an arrangement of mental disorders..."  
Carlisle looked down again, really disappointed this time. "oh, honey, it's okay." I

stroked his hair. "Like what?"  
"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Paranoia, generalized anxiety disorder, Panic

disorder,-"  
"And attention hoggind disorder, right?"  
"Uh...th..that's not a real disorder..."  
"But Aro Said-" Alice cut him off by whispering something in his ear that made him

smile softly.  
the doctor continued. "And a minor case of OCD. He also has a metabolic disorder that

just..makes him tired all the time, but that should 'disappear' as he gains weight.

But, other than that, he's just way too thin, and he needs vitamins."  
I nodded, holding carlisle close.  
"As for Jasper, he has an increased risk for heart attack, stroke, and internal

bleeding. The villi in his intestines are too thin and short, so that's what increases

THAT risk...but, that risk should go down as he gains weight and gets some protection

around his belly." She smiled softly, " they're both really sweet." At that, turned on

her heel, and left without another word. Carlisle looked so disappointed.  
"Honey, it's okay. I don't think of you any differently."

A few days past, and Bella, Alice and I were talking in the living room, Jasper and

Carlisle beside us. While we were talking, we felt Jasper and carlisle nudging us.  
we ignored it and continued talking. They both got more assertive about it, and we

lightly shrugged them off. They got more and more assertive each time we shrugged them

off. They were finally crawing into our laps, and it was getting a little annoying. We

both picked them up and put them at the opposite ends of the couches. They just

scurried back to us and got even more assertive. "stop it!" I shrugged him off and put him at the opposite end of the couch again. "Wait

just a second! please!"

Alice's POV

I shrugged Jasper off and put him at the end of the couch. "Stop it! I'll hold

you in just a second! Just wait! Okay?!" I went back to talking with Bella.

Esme's POV Bella couldn't stop looking at Jasper and Carlisle, who we didn't pay any mind

to. "Guys?....They're pretty upset."  
We both looked over to them. Carlisle was shaking a little and crying. Jasper was the

same way. "Carlisle? Sweetheart?" He didn't look up.  
"Honey..." he looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know you want held because it makes you feel safe, but I can't do it all the time,

okay? If you would have waited just a minute, I would have held you, okay?"  
he nodded, looking down, not making eye contact. "Sorry."  
"Do you still want held?"  
He glanced up at me and shrugged. I could tell I had disappointed him greatly. I was

supposed to be his comforter, his savior, the one he could always turn to, trust,

always count on to be there. He never had someone like that, and I was supposed to be

that person.  
"I'm sorry, honey...." I pulled him into my lap and he brought his hand to my shoulder,

lying his head on my collarbone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

Jasper was so hurt...I knew it was because I was supposed to be the one he

could trust, his rock, his security blanket, the one he could always come to. I had

betrayed that.  
"Jasper, I'm sorry, but I was a bit busy. I didn't mean to scare you. I know you just

wanted held. But, if you had just been a bit patient, I would have held you in a

moment, alright?"  
He nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"Awww. It's okay." I hugged him and held him.

Esme's POV

Both of them were getting stronger and stronger everyday. About a week after we

had scolded them, they were helping Rosalie and Emmett in the kitchen. Alice and I were

upstairs, planning a little birthday party for Carlisle. Then, we heard Rosalie

screaming down stairs, a few bumps and bangs, and a door slamming. I made my way

downstairs, not expecting trouble. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Emmett, Rose, and

Jasper cooking, but no Carlisle.  
"Where's Carlisle?"  
Jasper looked scared, but didn't say anything.  
"Hmmmm?" Rosalie had a few wet blotches in her hair.  
I heard crying in the pantry. "Rosalie! Tell me you didn't!" I frantically opened the

door, and saw Carlisle curled into a tiny upright ball, shaking, crying, his hands in

his hair. "Carlisle, sweetheart...." I gently picked him up and held him close to me.

He clung, sobbing into my shirt. "Shh, shh, shh....you're alright. What happened, sweet

baby?"  
"He dumped the whole cabinet on my head, so I got sugar and the wet containers all over

me."  
"He didn't mean to, Rosalie! Look at him!" Carlisle was still clinging to me, shaking

and sobbing. "Shhhh, baby....shh...."  
"I don't care! He RUINED my hair!"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I beat him and threw him in the closet! he deserved it, too!"  
"Rosalie! Apologi-" Carlisle had started shaking more after the yelling started.  
"Sweetheart? What's wrong?  
"Y..y..y...yelling..d...d...don't yell...p...please...d..don't y...yell a...at

me...I..i...i'm s...sorry..."  
"What? No, honey, no no no. it's okay. it's okay." I held him close. "Apologize to him,

Rosalie."  
"Why should I?"  
"He didn't mean to, Rose. If you had done it to him, he wouldn't have freaked out on

you. Just think of what doing this to him reminded him of, Rose."  
Rose looked down, the cockiness seeming to drain from her face. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I

forgot about that. Will you forgive me?"  
Carlisle wiped the tears from his face and nodded. Rosalie hugged him, but he still

clung to me.  
"Will you help me some more, Carlisle? Or don't you want to anymore?"  
"I...I...I will."

About three months later, Jasper and Carlisle weighed about 300 pounds of pure

muscle. We were taking them to the mall for their first real haircut. Carlisle was

going to medical school, and Jasper was going to highschool with Alice. Their voices

had deepened, too. Instead of a higher pitched scared voice, Carlisle's voice was

smooth and had a rich deep tone to it. Jasper's had a very mellow tone, with a slight

southern accent.  
I helped Carlisle decide about his haircut, watched Alice help Jasper, and sat down

with her. When they were done, they looked so handsome. Carlisle's hair was swept back,

a bit off to one side, but it wasn't too short in the back. Jasper's was a bit of a

shag, though his hair was curly. I hugged him, and he blushed. "You look so handsome."  
"Th..thank you."  
I ran my fingers through his hair. "I can't wait to mess it up, though, if you catch my

drift~"  
He chuckled. "Oh, I do." 


End file.
